Phineas and Ferb Wiki:What this Wiki is Not
The Phineas and Ferb Wiki is intended to be an encyclopedia for the show Phineas and Ferb. As such, we need to limit how much off-topic material is added here. This page will describe what information should not be added and address a few common misconceptions. Comparisons to other sites Not run by the Walt Disney Company This is not an official Disney web site. It is a fan-made wiki. Some of the staff from the show occasionally stop by, but that's as "official" as it gets. Not MySpace or Facebook This is a wiki, not a social networking site. Users can talk to each other on Talk/Discussion pages, blogs and forums, but the conversations should be related to Phineas and Ferb. If you are talking about other subjects most of the time, especially if it is about personal information, then you are engaging in social networking. Besides the fact that social networking is off-topic here, that kind of information on a wiki has a couple of drawbacks: :* It can be changed by anyone. :* It can be found by search engines like Google and Yahoo so people can read your messages that you don't want to. For people that want to spend more time chatting about personal subjects than Phineas and Ferb and making the articles on this wiki better, they are encouraged to go to MySpace or Facebook and conduct those conversations there. Both of them also allow you to control who sees your information so you can limit it to friends and/or family. Not Twitter The Phineas and Ferb Wiki allows users to converse in blogs, forums and talk pages, but it is not the same as Twitter or the IRC. If you would like to hold a real-time conversation with other people about this show, refer to the IRC page for details about how to join the channel. For off-topic subjects, users are encouraged to sign up for a Twitter account. Not storage space If you are using this Wiki or your User page to host a large amount of information, pictures or files not related to this show, you need to look at moving this information someplace else. User pages are for describing yourself and sharing some of your interests. User pages can have some pictures that are not related to Phineas and Ferb as long as they do not fall under the categories listed on Phineas and Ferb Wiki:Block policy#Duration. But this wiki is not Photobucket or Imageshack, either. If you are displaying a large number of off-topic pictures (more than 5) on your User page, you need to move those pictures someplace else. Not Wikipedia The Phineas and Ferb Wiki is not Wikipedia, and Wikipedia's rules do not, by default, apply here. However, policies and help pages may be adapted from Wikipedia or wikis hosted by Wikia and will take precedence over those other sites. Wikipedia itself is a separate company (Wikimedia) from Wikia, Inc. Contributions Not the place to submit story ideas for the show Since this wiki is not run by Disney, do not submit story ideas to them here. Many TV shows do not accept story ideas from outside writers because it can lead to legal problems if there is a dispute about where an idea came from. If you want to go ahead and try sending them story ideas, you will need to go to the Disney website and research what their official procedures are for doing so. Not for fan fiction If you want to write your own stories about Phineas and Ferb, do not write them here. We have a separate wiki set up specifically for fan fiction: the Phineas and Ferb Fanon Wiki. Any Fan fiction stories added here will be deleted or redirected to our 404 page. Not a place to just talk about yourself Your User page should not be your primary contribution to this wiki. Your reason for being here should be to help make the entire wiki better, not just your corner of it. Members should not be building monuments to themselves. If a majority of your edits are to your own User page, your User Talk page and/or other people's User Talk pages, then you are are engaging in social networking. (See "Not MySpace or Facebook" above.) If you're not willing to contribute to the rest of the wiki, you should look at setting up a private web site somewhere else or a Facebook/MySpace account where you can make those kinds of edits to your heart's content. Not a respository for episode videos As much as we would like to have videos of the episodes here, we do not want to get the Disney lawyers mad at us. Big companies tend to look at things like this in terms of absolutes rather than see the benefits that can be had by additional sources of exposure for their products. An official policy for this wiki is being drafted, and a method of linking to official sources where the episodes can be purchased (DVDs, iTunes, etc.) is being explored. Screen shots and videos of the songs are currently allowed and are treated as excerpts of the episodes. Not for advertisements, spam or rants Off-topic information (advertisements, services and spam in general) is not allowed here. All such posts will be deleted and the offender blocked for one year. Other offenses such as political rants, hate speech and profanity are also not allowed and will result in blocks of different durations. Refer to our Block policy more information. Not owned or run by any one person This wiki is a collaborative project by all of its members. Some users may be more active than others and administrators can help guide the course of a wiki, but no one person, including bureaucrats or administrators, owns this wiki or can claim proprietorship over it. The community (its members) own it. The following points come from Wikia:Ownership, which is an official policy of Wikia and also encompasses the Phineas and Ferb Wiki: * The site itself, and the Wikia trademarks, are owned by Wikia, Inc.. Phineas and Ferb, and its trademarks, are owned by Disney. * The copyright of a particular edit is owned by the person who made that edit. However, as stated at the bottom of every page that is edited, "All contributions to Phineas and Ferb Wiki are considered to be released under the CC-BY-SA (see Wikia:Licensing for details)." Policies for this wiki may be drafted by any member, but cannot be implemented without the approval of the community. Administrators should update the Sitenotice and its ID number so that the community will be notified that a policy is available for them to review. A minimum of two weeks should be allocated for the review/voting period. What this Wiki is Not